


I Date Up, If You Know What It Means.

by Phoenixgriffin260



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fuck Canon, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Mcf stands for my chemical failure, Okay maybe more than once since miu, The implied sexual content is only Once and not very in depth, Togamis family is shit lets watch them Burn, kirigiri causes chaos, togami physically cannot emotion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-07-14 03:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16032377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixgriffin260/pseuds/Phoenixgriffin260
Summary: Kirigiri is bored. So...utterly....bored. So why not cause a little chaos?Her actions change the ships a minor amount. Almost.I mean, at least she isn't bored anymore?





	1. prestigious

Kirigiri taps her desk, fingers drumming a beat- not one she remembers, one she probably only passed. One she taps when bored. 

And she was so  _utterly, **mind-numbingly**_ bored.

If it was a colour, it would be the ashen grey that sometimes trees have, or the skin when fatally sick. Which, in her opinion, was a good metaphor for boredom.

To which her mind responds, dismissive, with 'cause some chaos'.  _But what chaos?_  

"Shipping chaos," She utters, finally, to herself. Of course! It would be pure chaos, but a contained one. Who else better to ship than the rich prick himself? Why?.... 

Because he was Togami, she supposes. Most would be content with just that as an answer. 

The long answer would be that he needed, desperately, for somebody other than herself to call him out. Miu did too, actually, but she didn't count fully- she did, at least partially. 

Wait.

That was it. 

\---------

Hoelmes: Guess what I found out.

TheFirstLuckyBitch: what? It better not be dangerous again :( 

Hoelmes: No.

Hoelmes: I figured out who Togami is dating. 

MCF: yoooooo what 

MCF: tell 

Hoelmes: Do we all know that girl who's constantly at his side? Not Genocider, the blonde with the pink uniform. 

TheFirstLuckyBitch: oh!!! Miu!! She's the one shuichi says is very crass,,, and nsfw,,,

MCF: ofc she would be 

Hoelmes: That's her. She dates Togami. 

MCF: hold the fuck up 

MCF: youre telling me that TOGAMI of ALL PEOPLE has a gf 

TheFirstLuckyBitch: seems so!! 

MCF: im 

Hoelmes: Take your time, Leon. 

MCF: i dont believe this im gonna ask 

\--------- 

Of course, news travels fast. And when you're as social as Miu, well.. you can plan ahead of the enemy.

Looping her arm through her friend's (her rich bitch, as she's taken to calling him), she leaned up to snark a comment.

Togami was unaware, clearly, of this rumor, and that would work in her favour. Togami would deny dating somebody, no matter who. 

It'd look... realistic, she settles on. 

\---------

"No," He snaps, pulling his suit straight. "I do not date  _Miu_ of all people!" There's a muttering in the group.

Togami would deny it, wouldn't he? And Kirigiri is generally right, isn't she? 

Togami scans the crowd, gaze cold despite the fact he was 'flushing' with barely distilled anger. 

A lone, deadpan, 'are you sure?' is called from the group, and the rich male casts his silencing glance towards them. 

After the ordeal, it takes mere seconds for him to find Miu, a grin plastered on her face as she notices a few people watching the duo. She takes Togami's hand, before roughly tugging on his tie (not a clip on, like Hajime's) and growling up at him. 

She winks, before kissing him - quite forcibly - in front of the crowd.


	2. praestigiosus

Hoelmes: @miu What is she doing. 

MCF: huh why 

TheFirstLuckyBitch: ^ 

Hoelmes: She's being suspicious. How so? Look outside. 

TheFirstLuckyBitch: .....ah 

MCF: ugh @miu 

MCF: no actually tagging her 

\--------- 

From the across the room where the trio lay texting, (instead of speaking, like most would), sit Miu and Togami; Togami stares down at the lighter blonde, eyes narrowed as if trying to figure out her intentions. 

Beside him, Miu smirked up at the heir, nails dug into his arm. She slowly drags her nails down his arm, watching intently as Togami's back stiffens. 

\--------- 

TheFirstLuckyBitch: what is she doing?? 

Hoelmes: Some sort of experiment I'm guessing. 

TheFirstLuckyBitch: with pain??? 

MCF: shes probably seeing if she can get away with it now since yknow 

Hoelmes: Nobody knew.  

MCF: or togamis a masochist who the fuck knows huh 

TheFirstLuckyBitch: :( 

Hoelmes: Leon sit in the time out corner. You upset Naegi. 

MCF: oof 

\--------- 

"...Why?" He asks, arm with the sleeves rolled up resting in Miu's lap. Miu flicks her gaze up from the lines, a smug expression drawing onto her face. "Chaos, my dearest Watson." 

He frowns. 

"Oh, come on." She huffs, crossing her arms. "They'll assume things." 

"Exactly." Togami responds, deadpan. He winces slightly when Miu continues her work, etching red lines into his skin. 

"Hey. Rich bitch?" 

"Hm?" 

"Think if I did it on your back, they'd probably assume more things?" 

He chokes on the air, casting an almost dissapointed glare towards the inventor. "Yes. But.." The heir narrows his eyes. "Please-" Here she cuts him off with a rather amused snort. "You're lucky that wasn't out of context." 


	3. affluent

Miu lazed on her (very unoffical, and not actual) boyfriend's couch, legs hooked up onto the sofa arm. Her own arm rested under her cheek, hand supporting her head. 

She supposed she looked lost in thought- even though she clearly wasn't, and probably had some _other_ intentions running amok. But, hey. She was Miu, when hasn't she been dirty minded at least once per day? 

 

The sound of a door opening and Togami accidentally striding into the room knocked her out of the spiralling thoughts. 

Mentally, a grin flashed across Miu's features. 

In real life? She just hummed in agreement to herself. 

"Hey, Rich Bitch?" She yawned, flipping herself onto her back to get a better look at Togami (who was currently a wreck, she noticed with slight amusement and oddly enough, joy). 

He somehow fell asleep wearing his glasses, Miu notes, craning her head upwards. Actually, he fell asleep in his uniform. 

It was really only one glass of alcohol. Probably. Maybe it was too strong or something. Whatever, Togami was, right now, looking very hung over and she really wanted to contribute to the 'lets mess up Togami' train hurtling through school. 

 

The heir blearily looked towards her, fixing the glasses onto his face properly. "Yeah?" 

"Isn't 'eat the rich' just eating you? Or would it be oral?" 

Togami took a moment to process what his 'girlfriend' said. Slowly, he lowered his face into his hands and groaned. "Hopefully neither." 

"Not even the latter?" Miu prodded, eyebrow raised. "Not even by this fuckin' genius?" 

He gave a sleepy glare to the inventor, who jokingly blew a kiss towards him. He huffs, face flushing, leaning back in his chair. 

"So you've considered it?~" 

"No. Why would I?" The blonde stifles a yawn. 

"Because." Was her answer. "I'm me." 

 

He shrugs, after a short awkward silence, although that does nothing to help. The other - dirty strawberry - blonde has to stop herself from spluttering: he either did it as 'yeah, sure' or a 'yes, i have'. 

She found the first more believable. 


	4. Chapter 4

Miu lays still, breathing slowly, reaching towards her phone- she had to get a picture of this. Actually getting Togami to bed was a challenge; usually he stayed up too late and simply passes out on the desk where he works. Today, however, Miu took this half awake Togami onto her bed (since she didn't have the key to his room) and laid him gently on the covers. 

Of course, he instead decided that this wasn't the case. Even now, his fingers are tangled and grasping Miu's work clothes, drawing her as close to him as he could, head resting on her stomach and body curled slightly towards her- a sign of trust, if she ever did see one. 

 

God, the trust. She winces and growls under her breath at the thought of Togami's stupid  _fucking_ family. She tenses, remembering the cold stare of his father and the raised, burning voice of his mother, and the mocking, harmonious voices of the  _shitholes_ he thought of as his brothers. Miu grins to herself in the dark room, settling herself between the cushions and Togami's legs, careful not to disturb him. 

She noticed things about him nobody else did. The way he pressed slightly into her if he was caught off guard or scared, his habit of flicking his eyes to the rim of his glasses when flustered... fuck, she knew all about him while those  _monsters_ deprived him from social interaction or even touch. 

Togami could take care of himself, yes, but god did he need somebody for him to be casual with. 

Miu casts her stare towards the sleeping heir, gaze softening. Togami looked so... vulnerable like this, like even a bad comment would send him into a downwards spiral. A wave of something washed over her and in an instant she knew what it was- relief. 

She was relieved that Togami trusted her, fully and enough to allow this to happen. 

 

Miu sighed, flicking onto the groupchat she was last minute invited to. 

 

Iroomba: I want to kill Togami's family. Or just.... protect him. Help him, at least. His family is fucking terrible. 

 


	5. Flashbacks of the comforting kind

_"Hey," she whispers into his ear, hands running lightly through his hair, softly tugging at the knots. "Hey, they can't do anything," she murmurs, feeling so lost with everything that happened. It was now, however, second to comforting her 'boyfriend'._

_He presses his head against her collarbone, glasses forgotten on his bed, whole body stiff, him trying desperately to not cry. His eyes burn, and he stares down, twitching when Miu pulls him closer and into a hug._

_Dear fucking god, it should have been better than what happened._

_Slowly, she reaches for the brush, combing down the mess of deep goldenrod hair, her other hand placed gently near his neck. She runs her fingers over the bruises that adorned his shoulders, stopping when Togami jerked away from her touch._

_"They can't do that to you," Miu restarts, leaving her hands on her legs, watching as the heir buries himself into her arms. Closing her arms around him into a hug, hands lightly positioned far away from any bruise or mark. "I won't let them, okay?"_

_He doesn't reply with words, his ragged breath filling the still, anticipating air. The inventor took the unfurling of stiffness as trust, and her heart melted, refreezing at the thought of his family, if only by name._

_"I'll get them. They're not getting away with..." her voice trails off, feeling Togami wrapping his arms around her, accepting her hug. She also felt the thin wracks of concealed tears, to which she muttered comforting words to both herself and him. "They never will again."_


	6. Scars

Her finger traces gingerly over the new scars, watching for any movement from Togami- he sucks in a breath and stills, but allows her to continue. 

She examines each one, only stopping when she reached one that was dangerously close to his neck. The scar started on his back, trailing up and over his shoulder before stopping, suddenly, at the base. Softly, she presses a kiss to the ripped and healing edge.

Almost instantly, Togami flinches before settling back into Miu's arms, almost as an apology. As if he had to apologise for having a reaction to something. 

She frowns to herself, tightening her grip ever so slightly as a way of saying sorry, without the words that would probably leave them both a mess. 

 

A moment passes. "Do you wanna tell the story?" It's quiet, soft, and all too strange for Miu to speak like this, but she does. Togami presses his back into her, muttering a 'no' under his breath, tilting his head in a way that revealed more. 

More lacerations, more bruises, more scars.

Her hands twitch, but she dips her head onto his shoulder and leaves them. It doesn't do any good to try and press for info. 

 

"Want to hear how I got one of my scars?" Miu offers instead, resting her leg outwards. She rolls up her trousers, before pointing to a long, winding but clean cut scar.

He turns around to look at it and Togami's eyes widen a fraction. "How did you get that, M-" 

She grins towards him, pointing at it. "Fuckin' destroying some creep. The guy was stalking some poor girl, so I, in my great genius glory-" (Togami fails at concealing an amused snort, to which Miu grins wider) "-decided to dropkick him." 

"You decided to dropkick a freak." He replies, deadpan. 

"Hey! At least I was in my work clothes!" 

Togami hums, waiting for Miu to continue her tale. "Well, turns out the guy had some sort of weapon on him, which I ended up getting lodged in my leg. First time I had to seriously go to a hospital too!" 

"You're an idiot. A fool." 

Miu fakes a gasp. "No I'm not! I am the greatest genius that ever live-" 

He cuts her off with one of his rare grins- not the fake ones, or the smirks, but an actual grin. He then sits up fully, pressing a soft kiss to Miu's cheek, before turning so then she couldn't see the deep flush slowly covering his face.


	7. Drunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: alcohol / drunken antics
> 
> It's mostly togami being a Fool but just in case

Togami laughs, and Miu notes it's not one of his concealed laughs like he usually does. She watches him try and steady himself against the wall with a slurred comment of suprise,  almost tempted to help the poor drunken fool- who knew Togami couldn't handle alcohol? Her. 

She did. 

 

Miu grins as Togami leans against the wall, muttering in her general direction, vaguely moving his hands to try and get his point across. She slides down from her seat, taking a place next to her drunken boyfriend. He smiles at her before launching straight into a tale of some sort, talking near endlessly about his step-sister and her adventures in other countries. 

"Okay, s-so she--" he laughs, trying to regain composure. "She did a biiig 'fuck you' to my dad, righht." The inventor smiles smugly at the curse, allowing him to continue. "She's a big transs, but she alllso went off and totally got married to th's yaz-yazuka girl." 

"Oh, huh." She softly mutters. "Who?" 

"The Kuzuryu claan? I thinkk? The short one's sist-sister." Togami stops, then continues rambling, slowly getting louder as he explains all the little things. 

 

Miu smirks, thinking of a way to shut him up- the easiest, of course, would be to make out with him. She tugs sharply on his shirt cuffs, bringing his (although) fuzzy attention directly to her. Leaning up, she presses a kiss to his lips, if only just one- an experimental one- to see how he would react. 

His eyebrows thread together out of confusion when she lets go, tongue flicking out. "Whha--" he was cut off by Miu growling something under her breath and pressing another, almost minutely harder kiss to him. 

She leans forwards again, effectively pinning Togami flush to the wall, not breaking contact. When she does, she gives a satisfied smirk to herself, before casting an animalistic grin his way.


End file.
